


Together

by JenBullbennycolonfan23



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, love marriage family parents of a teenage daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenBullbennycolonfan23/pseuds/JenBullbennycolonfan23
Summary: Tony Dinozzo and Kaitlin Todd are married . They also have a teenage daughter . They are happy together before tragedy strikes .. Some mention of Ziva at the beginning but this is mainly a Tony and Kate story ..
Relationships: Tony Dinozzo and Kate Todd
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“ So tell me again why you had to go to some godforsaken desert to rescue Ziva fricking David when the woman put you on the ground with a gun to your body after Michael Rivkin almost killed you ?”   
“ You come home injured because Eli David gives you a second going over and with a cold and I am supposed to pick up the pieces?” “ And then I hear that you told that woman you couldn’t love with out her . What the hell Dinozzo I’m your wife remember? “ She pulled off her wedding band and tossed it at Tony’s lap with a clunk .  
Kate whistler and their German Shepherd Zeus bounded over in his puppy way. “ Zeus lets go for a walk,mommy needs to calm down right now .”  
Tony said “ Kate.” It was groggy sounding from pain medication . He went to their couch with an ice pack on his injured shoulder area. The sling drove him nuts. He munched absently on some M&Ms candy that Abby had brought over with a Disney cartoon movie .  
He had for sure screwed the pooxh on this one .  
The Jungle Book. He remembered this being actually one of the few movies he had gone to with Senior growing up .it had been a good day for a change with his father . Usually Senior said that watching too many movies would make him too soft when he became a man for once.. And he had even cooked Tony’s favorite meal of penne with sausage and green peppers that night. For a while he got into the movie and then drifted off when it was finishing .  
He didn’t even hear Kate and Zeus come back a while later even though the dogs collar usually jingled when he came into their house .  
He felt something touch his face and his eyes opened.  
“ Kate?” He said tiredly   
“ Tony I just don’t like seeing you get hurt .i cuz t get my head around Ziva being my replacement on the team when her brother kidnapped me once and shot me. I am glad that Director Morrow offered me the position at Homeland . I don’t mind the routine of patrolling Ronald Reagan Airport daily . And I get home at a decent hour. I was going to wait and tell you this but we’re pregnant.”  
“ Best guess is late October but I am hoping for a non Halloween Baby Dinozzo. I can hear the heartbeat and have the sonogram in a few weeks . And we can find out the gender too.”  
Tony stood up slowly and kissed her. “ A baby .” His hand moved slowly down her waist . “ I can’t find it honey.”  
“ I’m only six weeks, it will be obvious soon enough .” Kate smiled  
“ I love you Kate and I want a little girl.”  
“ Well then I hope I can deliver on that . “


	2. Life Without Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony was killed in the line of duty. Kate and his 16 year old daughter Tara Rachael Dinozzo have to figure out how to adjust to life without him .

Everytime she got into bed she thought about him. The lopsided smile he would give her when she looked at him . And how good he looked when he wore jeans . She still couldn’t take his blanket off of the side opposite hers even though it had seen better days and the lettering on it was getting really faded .He had loved that . Just about as much as the threadbare brown small bear that he kept under his pillow . Only she knew why he had kept it for so long. His one thing from his mother who was taken from him far too young . Her Tony with the side only she had seen . The softer let me make you some hot chocolate on a cold evening one. She lifted up an old robe off the foot of the bed and pulled it on over her cornflower blue nightgown as she pulled the blankets down to get into bed. Their daughter was staying with friends for the weekend. Tara had a few friends but they didn’t often have sleepovers these days. It was mostly brownies with chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream in Kate’s kitchen after school now.  
Kate found what she liked to hug before she fell asleep in the usual drawer .One of his old shirts that he had worn to work . She loved the feel of the gray material. It was soft to the touch . She held it in her arms and turned off the light as her body relaxed into sleep . Sometimes it felt like he was there with her even though she knew where he really was.   
They should have been here together now. But it wasn’t meant to be . Sometimes she thought about NCIS and the old days . The hole in his baseball cap always made her laugh. How he had loved that at one time. She smiled as she remembered the moment in dreams .


	3. Six Months Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony stays home when Tara isn’t feeling well. Six months before he is abruptly taken from their lives.

Six months before :  
It was Monday morning . Tara Rachel Dinozzo had been fighting a cold all weekend so Tony decided to take a day and keep an eye on her. Sometimes Mondays were just paperwork days anyway so he dialed Gibbs’ number while pouring himself some freshly brewed coffee. “ Hey Gibbs, Tara has been fighting a cold since the weekend so I’m going to take a day and stay home with her while she rests”.  
“ I’m being careful and I have my meds and my inhaler in the house if I would need them . Kate already left for work. She really likes it at the FBI .They are letting her learn more profiling which she’s excited about and Fornell has a good team who watches her back.”  
“ I was just going to make some wedding soup for Tara. She’s in bed and I’m sure one of her friends will bring her homework by later. I’ll let you know how she feels. Thanks boss.” Then he hung up his cell phone and had some more of his coffee.  
He heard footsteps coming down the hall and saw his daughter looking pale except for her nose which was pink and irritated looking. She had on an older hoodie of Tony’s that had NCIS in blue lettering against a gray background . A rumpled tissue was in her hand and she sniffed into it.  
“ Still feeling lousy pumpkin?”  
“ Yeah dad I can’t breathe through my nose.”, Tara replied  
“ Well why don’t we get you some juice and some breakfast and then I’ll start a batch of my wedding soup to se if that won’t work on those sniffles okay ?”  
“ All right , you’re not working today ?”  
“ No I wanted to help you feel better . I guess I need to call the school and report you a sent today .”  
“ Yeah . I’ll get my juice and then go hang out on the couch . I’m sure Zeus will wonder why I’m home .”  
“ Good idea you can put on a movie. If you feel better later you can let him out in the dog run for a while . Since it rained yesterday he will be ready to go.”  
“ Okay, he’s such a good dog.”  
“ Yes he is.”  
Tara got her juice and then went to get comfortable on the big living room couch with a blanket while Tony called her school and then started on breakfast for his daughter. She liked pancakes when she didn’t feel well so he mixed up a batch with chocolate chips.   
Zeus was a German shepherd mix that Tony had found on the street while working a case. It had been a cold night so Tony has taken him home and then couldn’t take him to the animal rescue. He was good protection when Tony worked later on a case and seemed to like to curl up on Tara’s bed . So the dog had become family quickly . Kate spoiled him with new toys now and then.   
Tony finished Tara’s pancakes and then started on the wedding soup while taking her breakfast into her on a tray . He knew Kate would be calling to check in on her later. He took a bite of pancake that was on his own plate and cleaned his glasses off for a moment . Some days he wore them when he didn’t feel like messing with his contacts. Kate liked him that way. It reminded her of when they had first met .


End file.
